


Mama Knows

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are just some things a mother knows, whether it's been confirmed or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Set a couple of hours after [](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3333622>Fight%20Fire%20With%20Fire</a></myroot></body></html>)

“Chris?” Steve squeezed Christian’s hand gently, smiling when drugged blue eyes met his. “Hey baby. Your parents are here so I’m gonna head down to the cafeteria and get something to eat before Gina drags me there by the scruff of my neck and force feeds me, ok?” 

Christian nodded, his eyes sliding closed again. 

Steve leaned over, pressing a kiss to Christian’s temple. “I love you, Christian.” 

“I know,” Christian smiled, forcing his eyes back open again. “I love you too, Stevie.” 

Standing, Steve stretched out the kink in his back, rolled his neck then froze, the colour draining from his face as he met Christian’s mom’s eyes across the room. He knew from the look on her face that she’d heard their last exchange, had seen him kiss Christian. A quick glance down at the bed showed that Christian was asleep again, didn’t know she was in the room.

“I think we need to talk, Steven.” 

Steve exhaled and followed her out of the room.

*****

A few minutes later, Steve found himself in the cafeteria, sitting opposite Christian’s mom. His wrapped his hands around a mug of hot coffee, his eyes staring unfocused at a spot on the worn surface of the table. 

“Are you in a relationship with my son?” The question was asked without hesitation, calmly and softly. 

Steve sighed and turned the mug around in his hands. Without looking up, he nodded silently. 

“ I see. Do you love him?” 

Steve nodded again, lifting the mug to his face and taking a long sip. His heart pounded in his chest and he could feel his cheeks flushing. 

“Does he love you?” 

A third nod, Steve’s grip growing tighter around the mug, his knuckles turning white. 

It was her turn to take a long drink from her mug, before steepling her fingers under her chin, elbows resting on the table. “How long?” Steve didn’t reply, so she repeated her question, tone growing firmer. She winced when Steve visibly flinched, his hands shaking and reached out, a gentle touch to his forearm. “It’s ok to talk to me,” she reassured him, “we’ve known each other long enough, haven’t we? Steve, please, tell me how long have you and Christian been dating?” 

Steve swallowed hard, finally looking up. “Um. Four years.”

“Four years?” Her voice shook slightly. “Is that all? I would have thought it was longer than that.” 

Steve choked, his eyes going wide. He scratched the back of his head. “Um. What? We... uhh.. no. It’s been four years this time around. We broke up for a while and we were together for like five years before that.”

“Nine years?”

Steve nodded again, dropping his eyes back to the table, fiddling nervously with his bracelets. “Basically, yeah. “ 

“And you’ve been hiding it all this time?” Her voice was hard and steady but Steve could hear the hurt behind it. He grimaced as he looked up, meeting her eyes. 

“Um. Not exactly, no.” Steve’s blush darkened and he forced himself to not look down. “I mean, we’re not out publicly or anything... Chris’ career but... my parents, the guys on the show, our friends... um...” he trailed off, chewing on a thumbnail. 

“Everyone except me and Christian’s Daddy,” she filled in. “Why? Why didn’t you tell us?” 

“Chris, he... I wanted to, I hated lying when I saw you but Christian... he was scared. He didn’t know how you’d react. He loves you, didn’t want to lose you, didn’t want you to have to choose between your church and him... he didn’t want you to hate him.” She gasped, her hands flying to her face. “I’m sorry,” Steve whispered, reaching out to her. 

“I could never hate him! It would never be a choice,” she vowed vehemently. “He’ll always be my little boy. I just want him to be happy. His Daddy will be... upset but he’ll come around – he loves Christian just as much as I do.”

“I know.” 

“I think I always knew. About you and Christian.”

Steve smiled. “My ma says a mother just... knows” 

She smiled back and nodded, sitting back in her chair and relaxing. “She’s right. You make him happy,” she observed with a sigh. “The way he talks about you... You’re good for each other. That’s all I could ever want.” She sighed again. “Actually seeing you earlier... It’s different, somehow, knowing for sure. I need... you need to give us a while to get used to this but I promise you I’m ok with it. Christian’s not going to lose me and I’m never going to hate him.” She scrubbed a hand over his face then reached out and patted Steve’s hand. “You go back upstairs and sit with Christian. I’m going to talk to his Daddy.” 

~El Fin~


End file.
